De Abejas y Mermelada
by SIREV
Summary: El día comenzó como debería de comenzar, con un caso. Pero eso no es precisamente lo que John debería temer, o tal vez si.
1. Chapter 1

¡Mi primer FF! Ah, esto es emocionante y extraño, siento nervios . Muchas gracias a Paradice-cream por betearme y a DANHK por darme ánimos para continuar con esto. Ya se que es un capítulo corto pero espero que sea de su agrado, me divertí bastante al escribirlo. Sin más preambulos, aquí el primer capítulo :)

-V

* * *

**Capítulo I**

-John, tú que has tenido una notable cantidad de encuentros... ¿cómo los llama la gente? -se interrumpió un instante y cuando por fin encontró la palabra que buscaba, la pronunció con reticencia-: amorosos, ¿qué podrías decirme acerca de la vida en pareja?

Cuando escuché la voz de Sherlock desde la cocina casi sale por mi nariz el té que acababa de tomar; aún era temprano para que estuviera despierto.

-¿Uh? ¿Es parte de un nuevo experimento social o será de ayuda en algún caso?

Ya estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas inoportunas, pero ésta era una que no me esperaba en absoluto. Aunque tuve que reconocer que, después de todo, me alegraba poder enseñar algo a este hombre.

-La vida en pareja es... complicada -comencé no muy convencido-. Cuando decides vivir con otra persona tienes que considerar desde el aspecto económico hasta qué lado de la cama prefiere cada uno. Por mucho amor que exista entre dos personas, siempre hay una que termina con la paciencia de la otra y terminan separándose. Tal vez compartir un hogar antes de casarse sea lo ideal para las parejas jóvenes y aventureras.

Cuando terminé mi razonamiento, no pude evitar reír ante lo que había dicho: era la total descripción de una pareja joven, enamorada y entusiasta. Algo totalmente diferente al tipo de relación que teníamos Sherlock y yo. Nosotros llevábamos viviendo juntos un año y las cosas continuaban como cuando apenas nos conocíamos. Yo me encargaba de mantener el departamento limpio -o sea sin residuos potencialmente tóxicos-, de preparar el desayuno y hacer las compras. Sherlock, en cambio, seguía sin saber cómo prender la lavadora o qué marca de leche comprábamos. A menudo me preguntaba a mí mismo por qué milagro no había muerto de cólera o hambruna cuando vivía solo.

Mi vida después de Afganistán dio un giro totalmente incomprensible al mudarme al 221B de Baker Street, pero era lo mejor que me había sucedido. Debía estar cavilando demasiado ya que, al levantar la mirada, noté los ojos de Sherlock fijos en mí, y parecía no haber parpadeado en algún tiempo.

-Como verás no puedo decir mucho al respecto -volví a hablar-. Sólo había compartido una habitación en la universidad y más tarde en el ejército antes de conocerte y ha sido toda un experiencia nueva, créeme.

-¿Cómo es que el vivir conmigo ha cambiado tu forma de ver la vida en pareja?- Sherlock parecía no haber notado que en la misma oración se encontraban las palabras "conmigo" y "pareja". Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y tratar de aclarar las cosas cuando unos, ya familiares, golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron. Era Lestrade.

Mi amigo saltó de su asiento y dejó su violín en la mesa. Estaba a punto de tocar algo para despedir a la tarde, pero tendría que ser otro día: teníamos un caso.

Había llegado a Scotland Yard un paquete sin remitente y con Lestrade como destinatario. Después de comprobar que su contenido no fuera explosivo, procedieron a abrirlo. Contenía un pedazo de trozo de hígado que flotaba dentro de un frasco. El informe del laboratorio confirmó que era humano, llevaba aproximadamente dos días en formol y presumiblemente había pertenecido a una persona alcohólica ya que estaba cirrótico.

-Oh, ¿entonces el hígado estuvo en el frasco como si fuera mermelada? -no pude evitar la imagen mental que me asaltó mientras Lestrade nos lo explicaba y tuve que contenerme para no vomitar. Con lo que me gustan las mermeladas...

-¿Alguna nota? -interrogó Sherlock con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, mientras se quitaba su bata de dormir con presteza, dejándola tirada en el suelo, y tomaba el abrigo del perchero.

-Ninguna. Tampoco encontramos huellas o restos de sudor o grasa.

Sherlock tomó el frasco entre sus manos y lo fue girando para observarlo mejor. Estuvo a punto de destaparlo cuando Molly apareció y Lestrade aprovechó el momento para salir argumentando una llamada. Al levantar la tapa todos esperábamos un fuerte olor a putrefacción y formol. Sin embargo, al hacerlo no fue perceptible ningún aroma. Sólo era apreciable si se acercaba la nariz lo suficiente a la boca del recipiente.

Al regresar Lestrade, Sherlock le preguntó si había notado que ese tipo de frasco normalmente era utilizado para guardar aderezos o salsas. El detective inspector parecía confundido. Mi amigo le mostró el interior de la tapa. Aunque la marca del lote y la fecha de caducidad habían sido cuidadosamente borradas, seguía grabada como una inscripción la marca: "Clemente Jacques", rezaba.

-Esto es interesante. ¿Por qué, si se esmeró en limpiar el frasco al punto de disminuir la potencia del olor, dejaría visible la marca? Además, es una marca bastante común y... ¡eso es! -exclamó-. Un mensaje, pero ¿qué es lo que nos trata de decir?


	2. Chapter 2

Ya sé, ya sé. Que me tardo en actualizar y además un capítulo super cortito. No tengo excusas, ¡sólo comentarles que antes del 31 de agosto ya tendrán algo nuevo (y un pelín diferente) que leer! Prometo que valdrá la pena la espera :D

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Los contestaré en este mismo momento, no crean que soy grosea, sólo despistada jeje. Y nada, más agradecimientos a mi beta Paradice-cream y a mi muy querida DANHK, que me tienen una paciencia infinita.

-V

* * *

Sherlock no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que, aunque el frasco no contaba con ninguna otra marca visible, la tapa y la forma del envase indicaban que había sido adquirido hace bastante tiempo, pero se encontraba en tan buen estado que el único supuesto lógico era que la persona lo había guardado con el fin de utilizarlo en ese preciso momento. Pero, ¿por qué?

Procedimos a examinar el pedazo de hígado. Aunque se trataba solamente de una porción, su tamaño era considerable. Era de un color oscuro, la textura recordaba a un cojín relleno con pequeñas bolitas y al cortarlo se encontró una buena cantidad de grasa. La persona probablemente había padecido de cirrosis hepática por algún tiempo considerable, aunque debía ser joven ya que un hígado perteneciente a un alcohólico más viejo estaría prácticamente deshecho.

Al día siguiente, Lestrade comenzó por buscar reportes de personas desaparecidas con las características aproximadas de la edad y la enfermedad, pero no tuvo suerte, por lo que dijo que comenzaría a revisar los casos de homicidios. Esta tarea llevaría más tiempo, así que trató de indagar un poco más en las clínicas y hospitales acerca de pérdidas o robos de órganos que hubieran sido, o no, notificados a la policía.

Ya de vuelta en Baker Street, con cada día que pasaba era cada vez más notoria la manera en que mi amigo se debatía entre la emoción y el hartazgo de esperar a que enviaran otro pedazo de vísceras a Scotland Yard o, mejor aún, a nuestro departamento. Yo por mi parte sufría cada vez que intentaba sacar un poco de leche del refrigerador, que ahora más que nunca se encontraba saturado con diversos envases de vidrio con los más variados contenidos en órganos humanos. Al menos ya no los teníamos en bolsas herméticas, pero éstos tomaban más espacio y siempre cabía el riesgo de tirarlos al tratar de coger las sobras del día anterior o el jugo de naranja.

Una tarde lluviosa, mientras esperábamos -Sherlock parecía más ansioso que de costumbre- noticias de Lestrade, fue retomada nuestra pequeña charla sobre la convivencia en pareja. Al parecer, alguien no había terminado, por mucho, de satisfacer su curiosidad. Y yo debía confesar que también estaba intrigado por la causa que la había originado. Generalmente todo me era explicado con alguna base lógica o práctica y, por lo tanto, se esperaba de mí una respuesta lógica y práctica. Pero esto era diferente, esto era una _opinión_mía, algo que no era ni comprobable ni invariable, sino todo lo contrario. Así que la continué por mi propia curiosidad, o eso era lo que me decía a mí mismo.

- ¿Qué decías sobre nuestra convivencia diaria, John?


	3. Chapter 3

¡Cariños! Aquí reportándome con mis queridos lectores, llevo un mes en la escuela y, aunque tenía un rato con la idea, solo no me decidía a plasmarla en papel. Pero, aquí seguimos, porque esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a: mi querida beta paradice-cream, que siempre se hace de un tiempecito para leer mis cosas y corregirlas, hacerlas entendibles. Y claro, a DANHK que me alegra con sus visitas de los miércoles y comparte tantas cosas conmigo. Y claro, a ti, que estás leyendo esto. Gracias 3

-V.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

"Que parecemos una pareja con muchos años de casados, yo me encargo de mantenerte alimentado y tú tocas para mí en las tardes. Vemos televisión cuando no tenemos un caso y siempre peleamos por dinero".

Claro que todo esto no salió de mi boca, sino que me limité a soltar una risita que no pasó desapercibida para mi compañero que, con un bufido de disgusto, me recriminó:

-En serio, John. Siempre te regocijas en decirme que, si me interesara más por la naturaleza humana, resolver casos sería aún más fácil y mi presencia se consideraría agradable, pero entonces resulta que cuando te pregunto sobre algo que presumes conocer mejor que yo, te burlas ¿Qué clase de tutor se supone que eres?- aunque su voz tenía el mismo tono de hastío que cuando hacía una pregunta obvia, también contenía un resentimiento apenas perceptible.

-Oh, vamos, Sherlock -¿Por qué estaba tomándose esto tan a pecho? Generalmente dejaba los temas que no le interesaban y estaba siempre en control de la conversación-. Es que siempre me tomas con la guardia baja. Nunca sé qué esperar de ti y, cuando creo estar seguro, me llenas de explicaciones y teorías que en tus palabras son tan obvias que no puedo evitar sentirme idiota.- Fui incapaz de contenerme, y es que quería decir cada una de las palabras que salían de mi boca: era penoso pero necesitaba que supiera de una buena vez cómo me sentía.

-¡Pero es que todo está frente a tus ojos! -Sherlock comenzó a moverse alrededor de la habitación, agitando las manos para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras y tomando aire entre cada sílaba- Observa, ya te he enseñado sobre mis métodos, es solo que tienes la cabeza llena de -no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, todo iba tan bien- "trivialidades". Así que haz un esfuerzo y contesta a mi pregunta, sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

¡Ahora volvía a ser demandante! «¿Es que a este señorito no se lo tiene contento con nada? Bien, pues vamos a decirle exactamente lo que quiere escuchar». Por mi mente pasaban todo tipo de reclamos e insultos, cuentas pendientes y apuestas sin pagar, pero al final se me ocurrió algo mejor. ¿Por qué no hacer las cosas más interesantes? Ya era tiempo de que Sherlock me respetara un poco más, y, si lo pensaba bien, no era de esperar que eso sucediera pronto. Entonces, ¿qué tal ponerlo nervioso? «Sí, que se sienta inseguro, eso le enseñará». Comencé a preparar mi respuesta, tenía que ser rápido si quería que esto surtiera efecto. Y, oh, que si lo surtió.

* * *

-Debes ser más específico sobre lo que deseas saber, Sherlock -reclamé-. ¿"Qué es nuestra convivencia diaria para mí", dices? Podría darte muchas respuestas. -Comencé a enumerar-: Es despertar en un lugar que no es mi cama, porque termino muerto (de cansancio, todavía) en cualquier sitio. Es abrir el refrigerador y esperar que haya algo comestible o, al menos, no tóxico. Es procurar usar ropa cómoda y recoger la basura una vez al día. Es asegurarme de que tenemos suficiente dinero para tu red de indigentes y nuestra comida. Es no saber si aún tengo suficientes balas para la próxima persecución o si alguna de las mujeres con las que salgo terminará irremediablemente harta, en el mejor de los casos, o amenazada. Al menos a ti no te tengo que llevar a cenar tres veces antes de que durmamos juntos...

Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras hablaba sobre la comida o el dinero, pero cuando llegué a la última oración, se limitó a decirme:

-Soy yo el que paga la cuenta cuando salimos.

Su tono parecía el de siempre, excepto que sonaba un poco más tenso y, al momento de decirlo, volvió la mirada hacia su celular. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras me mostraba la pantalla: al fin había encontrado el modelo de frasco en el que había sido enviado el pedazo de hígado. Era del año 1960, una edición conmemorativa de los 100 años de la marca que ahora se vendían por una cantidad exorbitante; era un artículo -muy cotizado- de colección.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Lamento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para hacer una nueva entrega, pero entre las cosas que tenía que hacer, las que no tenía que hacer y la no poca falta de inspiración... Pues todo pasó y no escribía nada. Así que, antes de que termine el mundo, digo, este año: he aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que sea de su agrado, tanto como fue del mío mientras lo escribía.

¡Felices fiestas y muchas gracias por continuar conmigo: Paradice-cream y DANHK!

Y, por supuesto, muchos abrazos y besos para ustedes; mis queridos lectores 3

-V

PD: Kudos si conocen la historia sobre las libretas Moleskine y quieren dejarla en alguno de los comentarios. Si no, se las contaré la próxima vez ;)

* * *

**Capítulo****IV**

Como siempre, yo no seguía el hilo de la situación, pero Sherlock parecía haber juntado las piezas del rompecabezas.

-¿Sabes por qué estos frascos son tan valiosos hoy en día, John?

-¿Es porque la marca es reconocida y vieja?- "Si había sido una edición conmemorativa, es que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en el mercado, entonces debía ser una buena marca, entonces el frasco sería caro". Ese fue mi razonamiento.

-No exactamente- Sherlock me dedicó una sonrisa burlona-, es porque ya no se consiguen en ningún lado. La fábrica que producía estas salsas y aderezos, Clemente Jacques, dejó de existir hace algunos años; diez, para ser más exactos, debido a lo que la prensa llamó "problemas económicos". Aunque fue una noticia que saltó a los periódicos y televisiones de todo el mundo, nadie indagó realmente en el tema, ya que las empresas se declaran en quiebra hoy y pueden volver a estar en el mercado mañana, pero no fue el caso de esta. Simplemente dejó de producir, sus instalaciones fueron abandonadas, saqueadas y nadie supo qué fue de los dueños, una pareja de ancianos que habían heredado la compañía de sus padres.

-Pero hoy en día puedes comprar cualquier cosa en eBay- dije después de pensarlo-, siempre hay coleccionistas de todo: no dudo que alguien conservara algunos frascos en la cocina de los abuelos y decidiera darles un mejor uso.

-Sí, eso lo pensé yo también, John, pero hace mucho tiempo que no se puede conseguir ninguno, tal como pasó con las libretas Moleskine en su momento, tan solo se dejaron de hacer y años después: ¡Bum!, alguien abre el negocio de nuevo.

-¿Entonces tú crees que lo mismo pasó con esta marca? ¿Se trata de publicidad?- A mi parecer era tomarse muchas molestias para darse a conocer de nuevo, pero pronto me acostumbré a que las personas eran capaces de hacer muchas cosas por dinero, fama o poder.

-Es posible, pero primero averiguaremos de quién era el pedazo de hígado y porque lo enviaron a Scotland Yard. ¡Vamos, John!

* * *

En el taxi de ida, era casi posible tocar el entusiasmo de Sherlock: aunque trataba de mantenerse quieto, no dejaba de juguetear con el celular y mover los pies. Y, por más que trataba de evitarlo, me costaba trabajo el no contagiarme de su impaciencia. Los acertijos y las preguntas que surgían en mi cabeza no debían ser los mismos que se formaban en la de él, pero tampoco podían estar tan errados. A lo largo del tiempo que habíamos convivido, y esto era algo que no aceptaría en voz alta, podría decir que había aprendido de sus métodos, el modo en el que observaba a la gente y los describía, el como todo parecía tan fácil una vez que lo explicaba. Aprendí a sacar mis propias conclusiones sobre cada caso que asistíamos, y, gracias a esto, fui consciente de una cosa: ya no era solo el detective consultor el que ayudaba a la policía, ahora era un "nosotros" quien era llamado por ayuda. Se me tenía en cuenta para ayudar en cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria, desde dar la -ya conocida por los otros médicos en la escena del crimen- causa de muerte, hasta disparar contra la persona que en ese momento pusiera en peligro la vida de mi compañero de departamento, ese odioso detective, mi mejor amigo, Sherlock.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada, ¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS USTEDES!

Listas las formalidades (no se crean, se los deseo de todo corazón :D ) les presento un nuevo pedacito de historia, amablemente revisado por Paradice-cream, tan linda como siempre ^-^

Ahh, la verdad tengo muchas cosas que contarles, no sé si sabían que soy admin de un tumblr y una cuenta de twitter dedicados a Sherlock? Pues así es, gracias a eso he conocido a una cantidad enoooorme de muy lindas personas que comparten el mismo amor por el personaje, las historias y, por supuesto, los actores. Si están interesados, les dejo los links:

.com & /ivejustgotjuan

Las cuentas están a cargo de mí y de Gaby, otra gran amiga.

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo!

PD. La historia de las libretas Moleskine se las dejo al final ;)

-V

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Esto último me dejó pensando. Yo podía llamar fácilmente a Sherlock mi mejor amigo pero, ¿podría él decir lo mismo de mí?

"Colega" sonaba a alguien con quien trabajaba;"compañero de cuarto" solo cubriría la parte de cómo nos conocimos, y "amigo" era tal vez un poco vago. Bah, en realidad nunca habría una definición tan amplia que pudiera abarcar todo por lo que habíamos pasado.

Y, ahora que trataba el tema, me di cuenta de que realmente eran muchas y muy variadas las experiencias que habíamos vivido, porque ¿quién más va corriendo con su _room__m__ate _por las calles de Londres persiguiendo criminales?

* * *

Llegamos a Scotland Yard rápidamente, así que se detuvo mi tren de pensamientos. Era hora de ver entrar en acción a Sherlock.

Lestrade nos tenía algunas noticias: al parecer habían encontrado al dueño del hígado.

—Mariana Nicolás: mujer, 25 años, estudiante de la carrera de Administración de Empresas en una universidad privada. Sus familiares no habían reportado su desaparición porque creían que estaba de vacaciones con sus amigas. Confirmamos con una prueba de ADN. Aunque todavía no se encuentra a la muchacha o el cadáver, se ha iniciado una búsqueda. Hasta ahora, lleva aproximadamente dos semanas desaparecida. —El detective inspector pasaba las hojas con rapidez: se le podía notar incómodo al tener que leer toda esa información una vez más. Al parecer, los casos de desapariciones eran aún más complicados para él pues el tiempo jugaba un papel importante.

—¿No es muy joven para tener el hígado en ese estado? —pregunté. Aunque el hígado no se encontraba en las últimas etapas de la cirrosis, ciertamente se requería de un avance rápido de la enfermedad o un alcoholismo desde temprana edad para llegar a tal grado. ¿Qué se podría esperar de ella en estas condiciones?

—Debió comenzar a ingerir alcohol constantemente desde que tenía 14 años. Lestrade, ¿cómo describirías a los padres? ¿De buena, mediana o baja posición social? —Sherlock había comenzado a colocar las piezas del rompecabezas en orden.

—Media-baja, diría, por el tipo de ropa que usaban y el carro -de segunda mano- en el que llegaron. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sherlock?

—La matrícula de la escuela a la que asistía era bastante cara, ¿mencionaron algo sobre una beca?

—Sí, dijeron que era una beca completa y que estaban muy orgullosos de ella... ¿qué tiene que ver la beca en todo esto?

—Porque seguramente es lo que les dijo cuando le preguntaron cómo había conseguido entrar a esa escuela. Es mentira, busqué su boleta de calificaciones en la página de la escuela; con un promedio tan bajo no podría seguir teniendo una beca. Pagaba su educación de otra manera. Tampoco tenía registro de algún trabajo de medio tiempo. Entonces... ¿cómo obtenía el dinero y por qué quería asistir a esa escuela? Necesito interrogar a los padres y compañeros de...

—Mariana —completé.

—Sí, ella —arrugó su nariz al decirlo— John, iremos a la universidad, pero antes debo pasar a por Baker Street.

Y así, sin despedirse siquiera, salió de las oficinas de Scotland Yard. Hice un rápido gesto de despedida hacia Lestrade y me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada comprensiva. Sabía que ahora Sherlock estaba trabajando en el caso, eso siempre lo aliviaba un poco.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento, Sherlock corrió rápidamente a su cuarto y muchas prendas de ropa comenzaron a volar por la habitación. Se había quitado la camisa y buscaba furiosamente entre sus cajones una nueva que combinara con el suéter que se encontraba en su brazo derecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté con no poca curiosidad y un poco de irritación al ver el desastre en que se convertía la cama.

—Buscando el atuendo adecuado. Dime, ¿así parezco más un profesor de literatura o de inglés? Y no me digas que es lo mismo, porque estoy seguro de que no es así.

No importaba el tiempo que llevara conviviendo con Sherlock, su capacidad de personificar a cualquier persona siempre me sorprendería.

La persona que estaba delante mío era la exacta representación de un profesor universitario de, oh la ironía, _literatura __inglesa_. Con sus pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa impecablemente blanca, una corbata azul marino lisa y un sweater tejido de color gris oxford, bien podía pasar por un -estricto- instructor en una buena escuela privada.

—Por la expresión en tu cara puedo decir que realmente lo parezco. Si pudieras cambiar tu chamarra por un saco y añadir unos lentes, estoy seguro de que también podrías ser maestro por un día. Quizá incluso impresionar a cualquiera de las mujeres jóvenes que abundan en el campus. —Esto último sonó un poco forzado, pero decidí ignorar su comentario y, en cambio, subí las escaleras a mi cuarto a toda prisa. ¿Tendría algún traje limpio?

—Oh, y para tu información, no necesito vestirme como alguien que lo sabe todo para impresionar, la vestimenta no sirve de nada si realmente no entras en personaje —dije antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe. «Aunque una cita con alguien más joven no parece tan mala idea...». No, tenía que concentrarme.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**Libretas Moleskine**

No me juzguen pero, no sabe igual si no lo leen tal cual viene en las libretas y, para fines prácticos, les pondré la introducción que aparece en su página de internet.

Al fin, una buena historia debe seguir siéndolo no importa quien la cuente, ¿qué no? :)

EL CUADERNO LEGENDARIO

Es una historia que empezó hace muchos años, con un objeto negro de tamaño bolsillo, producto de una gran tradición.  
Moleskine es el heredero del legendario cuaderno de notas utilizado por artistas e intelectuales de los dos últimos siglos, desde Vincent Van Gogh a Pablo Picasso, pasando por Ernest Hemingway y Bruce Chatwin. Un sencillo rectángulo negro de puntas redondeadas con una goma elástica que sujeta las cubiertas y un bolsillo en el interior. Se trata de un objeto algo anónimo, pero tan esencial que resulta perfecto. Durante más de un siglo se fabricaba en un pequeño taller francés que abastecía a las papelerías parisinas a las que acudían artistas y escritores internacionales de vanguardia.

EL RELATO DE CHATWIN

Bruce Chatwin, que lo llamaba "moleskine" por el material de las cubiertas, fue probablemente su mayor impulsor.  
A mediados de la década de los 80 empezó a ser difícil encontrarlo. En su libro Los trazos de la canción Chatwin nos cuenta la historia del pequeño cuaderno negro. En 1986 el fabricante cierra el taller familiar situado en Tours. "Le vrai moleskine n'est plus", fue el teatral anuncio que recibió de la dueña de la papelería en Rue de l'Ancienne Comédie donde solía ir a comprarlos. Chatwin compró todos los cuadernos que consiguió encontrar antes de iniciar su periplo australiano, pero no fueron suficientes.

EL CUADERNO DE NOTAS MOLESKINE

En 1997 un pequeño impresor de Milán recupera el legendario cuaderno utilizando el nombre literario con el que renueva la extraordinaria tradición que lo caracterizaba.  
Siguiendo las huellas de Chatwin el cuaderno Moleskine reanuda su viaje y esta vez se propone como un complemento indispensable de las nuevas tecnologías portátiles. Captar la realidad en movimiento, capturar detalles, anotar las sensaciones únicas de la experiencia; de esta forma el cuaderno Moleskine se convierte en una especie de acumulador de ideas y emociones que podrá ir liberando poco a poco.

PERO LA AVENTURA MOLESKINE CONTINÚA.  
MÁS ALLÁ DE SUS PÁGINAS.

Hoy en día Moleskine es sinónimo de cultura, viaje, memoria, imaginación y personalidad, tanto en el mundo real como en el virtual.  
Es una marca que comprende una familia de objetos nómadas dedicados a nuestra identidad móvil: cuadernos, diarios, agendas, bolsas, instrumentos de escritura y accesorios de lectura, dedicados a nuestra identidad móvil. Objetos que nos siguen allá donde vayamos y nos identifican en cualquier parte del mundo. Con Moleskine, la antigua usanza del apunte y el boceto, más típica de la era analógica, ha encontrado espacios inesperados en la web y en las comunidades virtuales.

FIN DEL RELATO

Y es que son los cuadernos más bonitos que yo he tenido el gusto de utilizar, ¡totalmente recomendables!

Hasta la próxima vez, queridos.


End file.
